


Old Dogs New Tricks

by Robyn_Goodfellow



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robyn_Goodfellow/pseuds/Robyn_Goodfellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The old gods are waking up. You'll never guess who's the first to get out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Dogs New Tricks

They were worshiping the old gods as a joke. Some sort of teenage prank. What they didn't realize was that these pranks were awakening the old gods. True followers knew that was a bad idea. They tried to keep them asleep that so many rituals had been done to the contrary that they were running out of time. The gods were waking up to people who thought they were the true worshipers. We needed this to stop. But the pranks are getting more elaborate. It seemed that someone wanted the old ones awake. There were those of us who watched these things from afar. We were there to make sure they were awoken when they had enough followers. However, the followers they thought they were waking up to were not what they were looking for. I was walking along the creek's making sure that since they were waking up, they were doing it properly. That was when I noticed that one was open. I walked up to it and read the name. Loki.


End file.
